A Change of Seasons
by Mererid
Summary: Luna and Harry are not so different.


So I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1, saw Evanna Lynch, was reminded how much I ship Harry/Luna (but only movie Luna, I am beginning to think I just ship Daniel and Evanna) however I don't ship so intensely that I bother to do it properly, so I wrote a fic about intense friendship! Yeah, I know you're disappointed, read it anyway, because I like it.

As my usual precursor, I have atrocious spelling and grammar (I'm trying a little harder now). Still my beta and Microsoft word only catch so much. *EDIT: You are awful readers. You have let my accidental misspelling of Dumbledore go on for three years. THREE YEARS! Don't even try and look, I've corrected it now… and other minor flaws. I've probably created more. Oh well…

You may proceed.

* * *

Everything was different. The snow had melted away, into the ground and shoots of green grass covered the village. The stinging chill of winter's wind was replaced by a warm, gentle summer breeze. The Christmas Carols had faded; the silence they left was filled by laughing children and buzzing insects. This was how he had always pictured it. Maybe he was making more idyllic than it was. After all, it was a liberated world they now lived in. His first visit he had been a fugitive, a boy hunted and marked by death. Now he was free to sit with his parents and enjoy the sounds of Godric's Hollow.

He had walked through the kissing gate, carefully latching it behind him. He took a moment to get his bearings. Everything looked different. It was vibrant and alive this time. He began walking seeking the bright white stone that marked his parent's final resting place. When he found them he sat on the patch of grass in front of the headstone, centering himself between their two names.

He hadn't planned for this to be a long visit. He just started talking and he told them everything. From the first thing he could remember at the Dursley's to the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been there for hours, just talking. Anyone who had been watching might have thought he was mad. As he sat, he twirled his wand in his fingers and flowers began to sprout out of the ground and curl around the base of the stone. He was so absorbed in his thoughts and the peace that he had started to feel that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a body sit down next to him.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Potter." Luna said softly, lightly running her hand over the headstone. She curled her knees up to her chest, her long blonde hair falling in a curtain around her.

"H how did you know I was here?" He asked resettled himself. He began picking at the grass in front of him. She didn't look at him and instead kept her gaze on the headstone.

"You and I aren't so different, Harry. After everything settled down I went to see Dad. Then I had a long talk with Mum." She said. She started braiding together three flowers in her hands. Harry nodded watching her fingers skillfully weave the stems together.

"Is everyone worried?" He asked after a while, dreading the answer. He knew he shouldn't have left without telling anyone. He had told himself he wouldn't be that long. That had been this morning. She continued weaving with new blossoms adding themselves to the chain.

"There was a bit of a panic this morning. Ginny called out a search party immediately. But I found you fairly quickly. I sent word that you were alright, and that you needed a day for yourself." She finished her project, a long chain of cream, and bright yellow lilies.

"Oh. Thanks." He said. She curled her legs underneath her and drapped the chain on his parent's grave. The colors looked even brighter in the late day sunlight against the white marble.

"How was your talk?" She said falling back on grass and giving him a small smile.

"Oh, good I guess. It was my first I don't really have anything to compare it too." He said, averting his eyes to the grass. She put her hand on his knee.

"I remember the first time I visited Mum alone. I stopped by one afternoon. It was supposed to be quick. One minute I was talking about Nargles and the next thing I knew, three hours had passed. Even though they're not talking back, you still have so much to say. And it all comes spilling out." She wrapped her arms under her knees. Harry could only nod. "It's easy for the others to forget that you haven't had this opportunity. To just sit and share." She finished.

"I always wanted to. The Dursley's used to tell me that a family friend had taken care of the arrangements and they didn't know where they were buried. Now that I think about it, it was probably Dumbledore. They obviously didn't come to the funeral. I don't know if there even was a formal funeral. I always wondered what their graves looked like, and what I would do if I found it. I always felt stupid just talking out loud to them or even to a picture. But here, it's where they are, beneath us. This is the place that they lived and died. I've never felt more…connected. It didn't feel stupid talking to them here." He explained.

"I understand." She nodded. They sat in silence a few moments longer.

"We should go, it's late." He said, watching the sun touch the horizon. He stood up suddenly, extending his hand to her and pulling her off the ground with ease. Harry gazed at the headstone.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

At that moment he made a silent promise. If he ever had children they would know who their grandparents where and they would not be forgotten.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it was nice to see you." Luna said giving the grave a little pat. She put her arm in his; they turned and began making their way out of the graveyard.

"Wait." Harry said stopping suddenly after they had pasted a few rows. He let his hand slide into Luna's pulling her along the row. They stopped in front of a dark granite stone, older than his parents.

"Dumbledore?" Luna questioned quietly reading the name on the stone.

"His mother and sister." Harry said quietly. He reached for the moleskin pouch around his neck and took out the two way mirror shard. He placed it at the base of the grave, digging it into the ground so it was secure.

"Didn't Sirius give that to you?" Luna asked. Harry nodded.

"It was my connection to Dumbledore and apparently Aberforth. It should stay with them now." He said gesturing to the plot. Luna just nodded understandingly. The stood silently for a few moments until Luna took out her wand and waved it lightly. Wisps of pale blue curled out of the end and dove underground. Then dozens of little blue forget-me-nots sprouted around the base of the headstone wrapping it in a cozy wreath. Harry smiled.

"You're good at that." He told her.

"I got it from my mum." She answered quietly. They turned and left with Luna giving a little wave to the Dumbledore women.

The walked through the kissing gate and out into the square. Luna smiled when she saw the statue in the middle. It shone brightly in the sunset.

"I saw that when I first got here. I wonder whose idea that was. A lot of people stopped at looked at it today. Some people brought things." She said pointing to the base of the statue; there were candles and flowers along with cards. He wondered if Muggles could see them.

"How long were you here?" Harry asked turning to look at her as they continued up the lane, her arm linked in his. She merely smiled.

"I sat at that café for most of the day." She said pointing across the square to a small coffee house. The majority of it faced the square and other shops, but a couple tables around the side, gave an open view of the church and the graveyard behind it. "Just because the war is over didn't mean I felt you should be left completely on your own." She saw him make a face. " Let's just say I was there to ensure your solitude. Besides it's a lovely town, there is a fascinating book shop over there. The things Muggles write about our world is hilarious. I started reading one that said vampires sparkled." She said, giggling. He had never heard her laugh, she was always to serene. "Everyone knows that it is the Eripmav that sparkles, not vampires." She said shaking her head. "Of course they are very rare." Harry could only nod. They came to a stop in front of the ruins of the Potter home.

"What will you do with it?" Luna asked. The garden was hideously overgrown. You could barely see the house. The sign had some new signatures on it, but other than that, it was just as desolate and demolished as ever.

"I think I am going to leave it." He said quietly. "It's not just my house anymore. It's meant a lot to a lot of people. It's a symbol now. The most I will do is trim back the hedge." He answered.

"I think that's smart." She said. "It's lovely, in a tragic way." She said tightening her grip on his arm and resting her head on shoulder.

"Yeah." Harry said. In a way it was, it was part of his past. One day he might go through and see what was in the house. If there was anything of his parents left, but that was for another day.

"We had better get back." He said, leading her from the house. The sun was almost completely gone. "Andromeda is bringing my godson to dinner tonight." Harry puffed out his chest in pride, a wide smile splitting across his face.

"You see him almost every day Harry." Luna pointed out.

"Yes, but tonight he is two months old! Also Ginny said that she invited Rolf over, so you might want to have time to get ready." He said grinning mischievously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry Potter." Luna said calmly as her pale cheeks turning the color of the Weasley's hair. They Disapparated, leaving Harry's laughter to echo around the sleepy village after them.

* * *

So...was it awful? Yes it ends there. I may write other companion stories. Please review and tell me if you like it or if I should give up writing forever because a shaved ape could do better.


End file.
